Le Paon
by Chica Plutonio
Summary: "Tengo un trabajo importante para ti" le dijo invitándole a pasar. Empujó el prodigio en su dirección despertando su sorpresa. "Tráeme los prodigios de Chat Noir y Ladybug y el prodigio será tuyo. Fracasa y sufre las consecuencias". Natalie tomó el prendedor entre sus dedos e inclinó su cabeza. "Sí, señor"


Descargo de responsabilidad: Miraculous Ladybug es propiedad de Thomas Astruc, Zagtoon, Toei Animation, Method Animation y SAMG Animation.

La imagen de portada es de un arte conceptual presentada en el panel de la Convención de Cómics de San Diego, cortesía del mismo Thomas Astruc.

* * *

Estaba harto. La derrota le sabía amarga, una humillación más a su minado orgullo. Derrotado una y otra vez por un par de héroes inexpertos, a los que solamente se les había concedido su poder cuando él apareció en escena. ¡Cuán irónico! ¡Ladybug y Chat Noir le debían su poder a _él_ , al villano más odiado de París!

Dejó que su bastón golpeara el suelo, lentamente, sin hacer ruido, como un depredador acercándose furtivamente a su víctima. La ira se asentaba, había recuperado la calma. Rara vez dejaba que sus emociones le dominaran, tan acostumbrado a ser el calculador y reservado Gabriel Agreste.

—Alas caed.

La transformación se deshizo, revelando su impecable forma civil. Nooro reapareció, observándole en silencio, entristecido y con una severa carga en su corazón por servir a un amo tan vil. La habitación se oscureció a medida que Gabriel se encaminaba a la salida, y cuando la puerta se cerró tras sí, quedó en completa oscuridad.

La casa estaba sola. Adrien, su único hijo, se encontraba fuera, en una de sus clases. No tardaría en llegar, pero eso a Gabriel no le preocupaba. Lo único que ocupaba su mente en ese momento era el amargo sabor del fracaso. La befana. Riposte. Robostus. Gigatitán. Estos no solamente habían fracasado, también habían desafiado su autoridad de algún modo. Dark Owl había llegado lejos, siendo el único hasta ahora que había logrado quitarle el prodigio a uno de los héroes. Sin embargo, como todos los demás, había sido vencido.

Gabriel estaba harto. Aquel día pareció que finalmente lo había conseguido, solo para descubrir con amargura que había sido burlado. Nunca estuvo cerca de la victoria, todo había sido un ardid muy elaborado. Los días pasaban y con él el tiempo, y su deseo se hacía cada vez más y más lejano.

«Suficiente» se dijo. Era hora de cambiar de estrategia.

Se dirigió hacia la bóveda donde guardaba sus más preciados tesoros, allí detrás de la pintura de la única mujer que amó y por quien había comenzado esta cruzada. La puertecilla se abrió con un leve siseo, revelando el libro de los prodigios, la fotografía de su esposa, y el prodigio que representaba su última esperanza.

El pavo real.

Desconocía qué tanto alcance tenían sus poderes. Descifrar el libro no había sido tarea sencilla, y lo poco que había podido averiguar había sido gracias a sus imágenes e interrogando a Nooro. Gabriel sospechaba que el kwami ocultaba algo, pero no podía probarlo ni tampoco obligarle a hablar. La lealtad de la criatura se limitaba a darle el poder que yacía en su interior, nada más.

«Es el prodigio del pavo real. Duusu es su kwami» fue todo lo que Nooro le había dicho.

Gabriel tomó la pieza de joyería y la guardó en su bolsillo. Cerró la caja fuerte y abandonó la habitación.

* * *

—Natalie.

La mujer atendió al llamado y rápidamente llegó a la oficina de su jefe.

—Cierra la puerta —indicó este, y así lo hizo—. Tengo un trabajo importante para ti. Confío en que lo harás bien —una amenaza indirecta se escondía en sus palabras.

Natalie asintió y prestó atención. Gabriel extrajo de su ropa un prendedor con forma de pavo real, y lo empujó en dirección a su empleada. Natalie dio un respingo, tomada por sorpresa.

—Tráeme los prodigios de Ladybug y Chat Noir y el prodigio será tuyo. Fracasa y sufre las consecuencias.

Natalie observó el prendedor unos segundos antes de tomarlo entre sus manos.

—Sí, señor —aceptó, inclinando la cabeza.

Segundos después, un destello de luz lapislázuli iluminó la habitación, y en el lugar de Natalie Sancoeur apareció la esbelta figura de Le Paon, sosteniendo un abanico y una pluma de pavo real.

* * *

 _Hacía un buen rato que no escribía para este fandom… esta vez traigo una pequeña teoría que ya a algunos se les ha cruzado por la cabeza. Mi único argumento a favor es el parecido físico de Le Paon con Nathalie, además de que Gabriel es quien guarda este prodigio. Por otro lado, creo que fue en Robostus que dijo que tomaría otras medidas, así que supongo que en algún momento sacará el prodigio del pavo real y se lo dará a alguien (Nathalie seguramente) para que le ayude a derrotar a nuestros héroes…_


End file.
